The beach
by peaceout2311
Summary: Yami is heartbroken when Ryou kissed Bakura, what happenes when Bakura and Yami go to the beach WARING Yaoi don't like don't read


Yo it's me again and I don't own any thing in YUGIOH, so don't sue me ladaladada whatever, you get eth point

THE BEACH

Yami ran away from the rest of the group. Tears poured down his check as he rushed into the group's quarters. He collapsed on his bed, crying silently. Ryou and Bakura had kissed, he hadn't seen it of course but Marik had whispered it to him. Plus he'd heard the small moan Ryou didn't even know he'd let out and the sigh Bakura had released.

'_**WHY!' **_ Yami though as he cried, _**'WHY ME!' **_It didn't seem fair, Yami wasn't a bad person. Sure he'd done plently of bad things but seriously did that mean he had to be gay! He'd been content with his feelings for Bakura as long as he was sure Bakura was as alone as he was, now that there was someone else it was like being stabbed. Yami felt betrayed by a guy he wasn't even dating, nor could he date the other, obviously straight, boy. The tears just kept flowing from his sightless eyes he just wanted to curl up and die. Sighing he settled for laying in the uncomfortable cot and trying to slip into a coma. It was working until a hand shock his shoulder. He didn't move, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Yami! Ryou is back! He was silent and withdrawn when they were at the hospital. He was practically suicidal when they were at the beach, where everyone was happy, Yugi planning a wedding, Ryou and Bakura around, making out (Marik had told him). It was happily ever after for everyone, except him. Sighing Yami walked out of the water and lay down on the sand.

"Hey!" Tea cried, sitting next to Yami.

"Hi," Yami mumbled, not really wanting to talk.

"Why are you so mopey?" Yami finally gave in, wanting to tell someone.

"Them!" Yami pointed to Ryou and Bakura.

"Ryou and Bakura?" Yami nodded, but didn't say anything. "Are you…jealous?" Yami hesitated a moment before nodding again. "Why?" Tea put a hand on Yami's thigh. "You could do so much better than Ryou. Don't get me wrong he's cute but…he doesn't know how to please a man."

"Ekk-Tea!" Yami scrambled away from the girl.

"What's wrong?" Tea's voice came closer, she was moving toward him.

"I don't like you! I don't like Ryou! I…l-like…B-Bakura." Yami whispered the other boy's name, he just wanted Tea to leave him alone.

"W-what?" Tea withdrew as if she'd been struck. She'd always secretly like Yami and now, he'd just told her he like Bakura…a **boy**! "B-but that would make you…-"

"Gay?" Yami looked at what he guessed was the ground, his face burning with embarrassment. "Y-yeah I am."

"You're what Yami?" Joey's voice came from a little ways off, Yami suddenly realized the scene he and Tea must have been making.

"I…I'm tired! I'm going back to the hotel. See you guys later." Without another word the he took off running.

Yami tried to see where he was going but his tears blinded him, and soon he was lost.

"Fuck." Yami muttered.

"It's one street more." A voice whispered next to him.

"BAKURA?" Yami spun around.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" The dark haired boy dropped a bit lower to look directly into Yami's ruby eyes. "The hotel is only on street away." Bakura gently took his friends hands in his and led him toward the hotel. Yami was desperately trying to control the blush overtaking his neck and cheeks\. "Want me to take you to bed?" Yami almost died right then and there.

'_**Yes, oh God yes!'**_ Yami wanted to scream but knew Bakura didn't mean it like that, Yami was no Ryou after all. So instead he settle for he mumbled; "yeah, thanks". Bakura smiled at the ex-pharaoh. The other kids wouldn't be back for awhile, plus he and Yami were sharing a room, it was time for some fun.

Bakura sat Yami down on the bed. Letting his fingers gently brush the other boy's cheeks and shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" Yami asked, trembling slightly.

"Nothing…you're still wet, and sandy. Take your bathing suit off, I'll get you a towel." Yami froze, listening as Bakura went into the bathroom and got a towel. "Ok, here you-" Bakura froze in the doorway. "Your still dressed." Yami's face reddened, that seemed to be his natural color now.

"Y-yeah…I'll just go change in the bathroom." Yami said, standing up and reaching for the towel Bakura held.

"Why? We're both guys, it's nothing I haven't seen!"

At the look on Yami's face showed that he need some more convincing.

"Seriously though it's ok, just get out of that wet suit." Just the thought of Bakura seeing him naked made Yami shudder.

While the ex-pharaoh stood there, hesitating, looking for an excuse not to get undressed, Bakura lost his patience. The white haired boy walked over to his friend, knelt down, griped the hem of other boy's trunks, and pulled them down in a swooping motion. Both boys gasped, Yami because of his suddenly nakedness and Bakura because Yami was completely wrong about being small.

"Oh…my…God!" Bakura muttered, still kneeling in front of his friend. Suddenly Yami pushed him away.

"Bakura, why'd you do that?" Bakura was speechless, he couldn't rip his eyes away from Yami's huge member. "Hello? Bakura, you still there?"

"Y-yeah…I'm h-here." Bakura stammered, still staring. Yami could practically feel his friends eyes and modestly covered himself.

"It's amazing." Bakura breathed, moving Yami's hands away, his breath bathing the ex-pharaoh member in warmth.

"B-Bakura!" Yami moaned, his dick hardening. Slowly, hesitantly, Bakura reached up to stroke Yami's cock. Yami jumped away from the touch. "N-no! Bakura don't…I c-can't take it

"It's ok Yami." Bakura just about closed the gap between them. "I love you." Then it happened, Bakura kissed him, Yami almost cried. It was as amazing as he'd dreamed, the ex-pharaoh gasped, opening his mouth just enough for Bakura to get his tongue inside. Yami just stood there, while Bakura made out with him. Finally Bakura pulled away, panting. "What's wrong? This is like making out with a pillow…or Ryou." Yami flinched at his name.

"Y-you don't love me…you can't. It's not possible, this must be a dream, you love Ryou!" Yami was babbling now, Bakura put a finger to the boy's lips.

"If this is a dream, then you can just lay back and enjoy it right?" Without a another word Bakura led Yami to the bed, laying him down.

"M-my dreams are n-never this good…I'm nervous." Yami admitted.

"I'll be gentle baby." Yami felt like crying, this was so perfect. Bakura was true to his word, working his fingers in and out of Yami slowly, carefully, kissing the other sprits neck to soothe the pain more. When Bakura was finally ready to penetrate his friend Yami stopped him.

"C-can I suck it first?" Yami asked, half hoping Bakura would say no.

"Only if you want to." Bakura answered, seeing the look of fear on the Yami's face. Yami nodded and Bakura slowly rolled them over, so Yami was on top. Yami slowly moved downward, using his tongue as a guide. When he reached the base of Bakura's cock he hesitated. "You can just lick it if you want." Yami shook his head, he wanted to do this. Slowly, he licked up his friend's length, looking for the sensitive head. When he found it Yami began to suck it, gently at first, with increasing force. "That's great Yami you're really good." Yami murmured a "thanks" around his friend's or hopefully lover's dick.

Inch after sweet inch, Yami took Bakura into his mouth. Finally, when it was all in and Yami had nearly sucked his friend to completion Bakura pulled the other boy's wonderful mouth off of him.

"It's time." Bakura informed Yami. Yami nodded, knowing they were both ready to explode.

"Do…do we need a condom?" Yami asked, not sure where they'd get one but not knowing what else to say.

"I don't have one…if you want I can find one. Would that make you more comfortable? I don't have any STDs if that's what you think."

"NO! I don't think that! I just don't know what to say." Bakura smiled.

"It's ok honey…seriously if you're not comfortable we can-"

"N-no…I wana do it…NOW…please." Yami laid on top of his lover. "Take me Bakura." And Bakura did, in every position they could think of, it was incredible. When finally they were both spent they lay in each others arms, panting, tired, and extremely happy.

"So…" Bakura began. "Are you going to tell Ryou…or should I?"

ME: So what did you think, did you like it , hate it , please review im begging you, Yami and Bakura are begging you

Yami: Please review im begging you

Everyone looks at Bakura

Bakura: I don't beg

Me: ME do it or else I'll I write one with you on bottem

Bakura :NO anything but that Please I'm begging you review this story

Yami: That was well written

Bakura: ya now I'm horny and look s at Yami

Yami: No please I'm too tired

Bakura jumps yami andstarts to

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED OUT DO TO EXTREME FUCKING**

Me: watching the them well I got to go now watch for my other stories and review


End file.
